Adventures of Pika and Friends
by Champbybirth
Summary: Pika (a pikachu) is set on to find and unravel the mystery of a legendary pokemon with his childhood friend Fiery (a monferno). But now they have found themselves set on an adventure against an evil pokemon who wants to take over the pokeworld. Will they be able to stop him or ... Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Guys, I m new to this site as also to writing. This story was quite in my mind for a while and I just wanted to write it. It's not gonna be the best as it's my first fanfic. Anyway, here it is…**

**One last thing, I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Old friends reunited**

**Adventures of Pika and friends**

**Pika's pov**

"Gosh, I wish I was with my friends." I said to myself leaning down in my backyard. By the way, I am a yellow colored pokemon with long yellow ears which are black at the end, a long yellow zigzag tail and with same pattern as that on my ears (black at tip). I have red spots on my cheek and black stripes on my waists and a peach colored stomach, living on the outskirts of Poke-village. I'm now an adventurer who goes on adventure on my will.

"How much fun we had in those days? I really miss them a lot." I dreamed of playing with them like in my childhood. Suddenly I heard a voice coming from the side of the woods. I had lots of friends in my childhood, but out of them there were three of them who were my best buddies Fiery (a monferno), Icycles (a prinplup) and Chipa (a chikorita). We studied in the same school, and did lots of fun. But we parted our ways after we graduated. Suddenly I heard a voice coming from the woods.

"Help! Help! Somebody is stuck in the mud." a pokemon came into vision and I recognized her as a Butterfree from the Butterfree clan.

"What happened Butterfree, why are you so worried?" I called out at her.

"Someone has been sucked by the mudpool! Please help Pika!" She told me.

"OH, OK, Lets rescue him/her first then we will talk." I said

I ran with butterfree to the designated area where the poor pokemon was. there was a pokemon who was stuck in full mud and was trying to get out of it. I tried to get a clear view of the pokemon and to my surprise, I saw a familiar face which was none other than Fiery, my good old friend.

She was a Monferno with full orange body, a blue neck and a tail on fire, yes her tail had fire at its tip.I shouted

"Fiery, is that you?" Fiery looked at me and got overjoyed. This led to a fierce flame to rise from her tail, which cleared the mud around her. The butterfree got frightened of the fire and ran into the deep forest.

Fiery got out of the hole(where the mud was) and embraced me. I felt it like it was a dream but one of my best buddy was here(in front of me), I pinched myself and noticed it wasn't a dream.

I cried "Fiery, you here,(In Tears) how.. are.. you? I missed you so much, I can't tell it."

Fiery calmed me and said "I came here to do some research on the legends."

"What legend?" I asked

Fiery told "Can't we sit somewhere and talk?"

"Oh, of course we can, let's go to my house, it's near." Fiery and I went to my house and sitting in the lawn started chatting.

I asked "What was the legend you were talking about?"

On that Fiery answered "It is an old legend, it says, in kanto there is a pokemon, Mew, he was the one who stopped lucario and zoroark from fighting. The fighting which led to utmost destruction in our world. I came here to unlock the mysteries of mew, who had saved our world quite a lot times, so that we could gain knowledge using the help of mew."

"Wow, you have researched a lot and the story is quite interesting."

"It isn't a story, it is a fact, a legend!" exclaimed Fiery.

"Okay, can I help you somehow in this?"

"Yes! You can! You know most of the kanto and you could help me in this research."

"Oh yes! I will help you, it would be fun. Let start our adventure tomorrow morning. I'm a bit tired today." With that Fiery and I slept on the lawn dreaming about their new adventure which is going to begin shortly.

**End of Pov**

* * *

**Next chapter, our friends will set off on a journey and only Arceus (and I) know where.**

**Please! Review! Review! I want them desperately.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello friends, i am back with a new chapter and here's what happened last time, Pika met Fiery, his childhood friend, who had come to kanto to find somethings about mew. enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 2: What, one more new companion!**

The next morning, Pika and Fiery packed their backpacks and started off their adventure in search of mew. "Hey Fiery, I have to bid adieu to my friends from the town." "OK, Pika you go and say bye to your friends, I will pack both our bags and get everything ready." told Fiery. Pika shoots off with his agile speed and here Fiery packed all the bags.

Then both started on their great adventure.

Going through the dense forest was nothing difficult for them, as both of them were professional in such things. After traveling some distance they sat down for a break, while Fiery set up the food, Pika went to gather some berries and retuned with lots of them. They ate all the food, while talking about their past life. "Hush! Had Chipa and Icycles would be here, It would have been more fun."

After chatting and eating a while, they started their quest again. They met many Pokemons on the way as Pika(due to his joyful nature) made many friends.

Fiery glanced through her research papers and asked "Where is Vermillion port?" On which Pika answered "Just a little from cerulean city, if we go through the underground canal." "And when will we reach to Cerulean city?" "We're going in the same direction, some 20 kilometers more." "Oh, okay let's go as fast as we can."

It was evening and they had traveled a lot. After some time they reached Cerulean and decided to call it a day.

**The next day**

They bought some food from the famous 'KIRLIA DEPT STORE',

and resumed their adventure in search of Mew. When they heard a screaming sound and saw a crowd gathered. They went to see what had happened. They saw a beedrill was troubling a pokemon. The Fiery fired an ember on the beedrill which caused him to faint. Then she and Pika went to help the troubled pokemon.

To their surprise, she was Chipa, their friend, Pika got excited as Fiery tried to help Chipa. They went to the nearest Pokecenter. After some time, Nurse Chansey came talking with Chipa. Chipa,a chikorita, one of our childhood friend who desired of becoming a model and it looked that she had achieved it. By the way she is a chikorita whom we met in our last year of studies, we all grew very fond of her because she was the cutest among us all. She had a totally green skin with a large leaf on her head and it was the most admired thing of hers. She was short with short legs and a plump body, but now she looked more slimmer than she was and this resulted me in thinking that she had accomplished her dream.

Fiery embraced her child friend which caused Chipa to run in a corner (she is grass type!). Fiery said sorry and then they sat down to chat (girlish talk) at that time Pika had went to fight with that beedrill, but returned after a while as he couldn't find him. Pika, Fiery and Chipa talked for a while. As Chipa said

"I had reached to the last round of the Beauty Contest. But, lost in the final, to a Roselia so I came in Cerulean, I had heard that in cerulean there lives an old beauty contest winner. She had won more than 500 contests all over the world. I came here to take some advice from her. And why did you and Pika came here? Any special reason?"

"Yes, we are on a quest of finding the mysteries of Kanto's legend" answered Fiery. "What legend?" questioned Chipa. Fiery told her the legend of Mew with all depths. Chipa asked if she can join them. Fiery and Pika both agreed.

So one more companion joined our friends on the quest of finding Mew.

* * *

**A new companion, a big journey, Find out more in next chapter. ** **Very short chapter but the next ones are going to be bigger.** **R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, last time Chipa joined our team of adventurers and they are off to Vermilion city.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A wrestling match is on our way **

The trio got out off cerulean city towards the underground canal. But the underground canal was closed for reformation and this was told to Pika and friends by famous constructor Machoke. So they have to go through Bulbasaur's village which wasn't allowed for anyone except Bulbasaur and his friend. But to reach vermillion, the shortest way was through this village. So Chipa, Pika and Fiery decided to go through the village. After covering some distance, they rested for a while, when they were attacked by Mankey gang. Fiery, Pika and Chipa got into stanza to fight. Fiery rolled herself and hit the mankey gang with Flame wheel. One of the mankey attacked Pika, but Pika dodged it with his agile speed. One attacked Chipa with bite, but Pika, again with his agile speed, saved Chipa. Then Pika shot a thunderbolt on them which made most of them paralyzed. Lastly, Chipa shooted some Razor leaves at them which sent them flying. All three relaxed after defeating the mankey gang. After sometime they resumed their adventure. They went a little further to see bulbasaur and his friends, who were a turtwig, a furret and a weepinbell. Fiery came forward and shot a flamethrower which sent turtwig, furret and the weepinbell with a burn. Bulbasaur was firm on the ground and didn't move a bit. Pika shot a bolt tackle at him, which seem to cause some damage to him. Chipa slashed him with her leaf which caused Bulbasaur to fall down flat on his face. He somehow got up but didn't attack them, instead he thanked them and said

"Friends please allow me to introduce myself, I am the Bulbasaur who lived here but a week ago, the mankey gang entered here and took over the village we tried to fight them, but losed badly, so we ran away from here and hid. Then you came and sent them running for their lives. We just came to thank you." "Oh we are so sorry, we thought you wanted to fight, so…"

"No, it's OK. Let me take you out of this village, you wanted to go to Vermillion, don't you?"

"Yes, can you please" all said in unison.

All started walking in the in which Bulbasaur went. Everybody reached out of the village safely and our explorers bid adieu to their new friends, Bulba and friends. They saw the huge vermillion city and its beauty craved in the eyes of our friends.

After reaching vermilion city, Pika and friends rested for night. The next day Chipa and Fiery went for shopping, as they hadn't done it in four years together, Pika woke up late and went for a trail in the new city. As he wandered, he saw a group of Pokemons surrounding a poster. He went there to see a wrestling match poster.

It said "The best wrestling match in all over Kanto. Come to see it. It would be your best experience in life." Pika wondered who the wrestlers were so asked a nearby ratata about the match.

The ratata told "Our all time champ Macho (a machamp) and a wrestler from Sinnoh, are the wrestlers for this match." After telling that, the ratata ran away. Suddenly, Pika felt a tap on his shoulder, he jumped in shock. It was Fiery and Chipa. Pika told them about the match and how he desperately wanted to see it. After a lot of time, Chipa and Fiery agreed to Pika's request.

That night, they all went for the match. The stadium was fully packed with fans holding black clothes on which there was a image of a wrestler. Suddenly the light went out and a music rang. Everybody stood up from their seats and cheered with great enthusiasm. And then entered a big pokemon who had four hands, with just an underwear on. Above it was a big belt near his stomach circling his waist. He looked powerful and that's why he was the champion. Then after he entered the battle area, all went silent again. And now this time before the music started, some big crystal like things blew up into the sky and the announcer went

"Here comes, the champion from the Sinnoh region with weight 30 Kgs and Height 3' 00"... **ICYCLES!"**

The moment Pika heard the name he went crazy "Icycles... is it Icycles? Yes it is him... whoa I can't believe it." Chipa and Fiery had to stop him from running on to the ring.

_**(INTRODUCTION**_

_Icycles, the last in their squad of four. He is an young aspiring wrestler who was Pika's best buddy in his school days. He is actually a Prinplup who was wrestler and still is a wrestler. He is good at fighting and often knocked Pika down in the school days. He is half blue and half white. He has red scarf tied around his neck (like the one on the cover of Mystery dungeon: Explorer series) which he never gives to anyone._

_**END OF INTRODUCTION)**_

The match started and both the wrestlers were trying their best to take the control of the match. Macho then used seismic toss which left Icycles on the floor for a while. Icycles stood up and tried with close combat with Macho, but Macho's four arms were too powerful for Icycles. After some time of combat, Icycles used his ice punch which left Macho frozen. He then looked at the crowd and taunted the frozen Macho. Then he blasted an agile tackle. It caused Macho to fall of the ring.

The referee started to count down (if the ref counts 10 the player will lose and the other wins). The ref was counting but Macho didn't stood up. "8… 9… 10 and the winner is Icycles." the entire crowd cheered as Icycles lifted the champion's belt. Macho lost first time in his lifetime and congratulated Icycles for his glory.

That night, Pika, Chipa and Fiery ran to Icycles' van where he stayed for the match. He was watching his favorite anime 'Dragon Ball Z' and eating his favorite noodles when he heard a knock on his door. He left his noodles on the table, and went to see who was there. He opened to see no one, so he came out of the door. Pika was hiding behind the door to give his old friend a shock of his life. Little sparks were rising from his cheeks and then he suddenly shot a considerable sized thunder shock on his friend. Icycles was too surprise and was confused who did it. He took to his fighting pose when Pika and others jumped in front of him. He was too shocked to say anything as he just hugged them tightly. He was hugging them so tightly that all of them were soon going to be out of breath. After some time, Fiery's fire started hurting him. So he went back and signalled them to come into the van. He talked with them for the whole day. Pika told him about their ongoing adventure and ask him if he wanted to come with them. He readily accepted the offer of joining them on their journey of finding Mew.

He said "I know a captain who would take us to Origin Island, let's go talk to him now."

"Now!" Pika exclaimed,

"Can't we go tomorrow morning?" asked Chipa.

"OK, as you wish, we will go tomorrow morning. You all can sleep here but get up early as I don't like lazy caterpies." Everyone giggled and went to sleep.

* * *

**A new friend has just joined the adventure, what awaits them. Read in to find more-**

**Please review! review! and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last time Icycles joined our team and now everyone are going to board the ship to origin island. **

**Read out to find more  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4 The journey begins  
**

Everybody woke up early as per the command of Icycles. Icycles had woken up earlier and went outside. After sometime Icycles came in his Prinplup walk (slowly like a penguin) and told everyone that captain Wartortle was ready to sail for them to the island.

Everybody was excited. They all got ready to go to Vermillion port. After reaching there, they saw big ship and the only ship on the port. "I will go see the captain" said Icycles and went running towards the captain's cabin. He came after a while, and told "The captain is waiting for us, let's go!" Everyone just ran into the ship as fast as they could.

The captain came in and Icycles introduced him to others. "Nice to meet you all, I am Mr. Wartortle and you are?" said the captain. "I am Fiery, he is Pika and she is Chipa, nice to meet you sir." said Fiery. "You all be comfortable, we will reach Origin Island in 1-2 days. We will first go to Persian island where one of us wants to go there." "Who is it?" asked Pika. "I'm the one." All saw in awe, as there came the magnificent pokemon from the dark. It was a Luxray. "I wanted to go to Persian island to eat my favorite persim berry, it grows only on Persian island." "We don't have any problem!" exclaimed Pika in a scared voice. "Don't be scared of me!" said Luxray seeing at Pika's scared face. All others giggled as they looked Pika's out of his mind face. Luxray told them how on Persian island, the persim berry grows and why nowhere else.

Wartortle told them that they are going to sail in 5 mins. Pika and Fiery went to see the huge sea as the ship started sailing. Icycles went in his room and brought a huge bag on deck and started opening it. He removed some gym instruments from it and started exercising with the tumbles. Chipa just stared at her crush. Then after a while she took a sunbath and relaxed. Icycles had seen Chipa staring at him and was furiously blushing in his mind. Pika and Fiery just smiled at each other, as they saw the sunset. It looked like something was going in their minds.

Fiery's pov

He has changed so much in four years. He has become so elegant. He truly has become a great explorer, yet he has the same childish accent and playful and helping nature. I just can't stop thinking about him. What would be he thinking.

**Thud!**

"What was that? Oh, Icycles, not again. Come on get up." In his ear "Did you saw her looking at you?" Yes was the answer I got so I told him to relax and said "She loves you but she just can't tell it to you." He exclaimed and coughed and blushed vigorously. He just couldn't stop it.

Pika's pov

Why is she looking at me like that? It feels awkward, but on the other side I also feel like she should keep staring at me, but what is this feeling it's just too much for my brain.

**Thud!**

Wow! What just happened? Oh, it's Icycles, his regular exercises and fallings. Hush, I thought some great disaster caused it. God when will he get some brain."

**End of pov**

Fiery helped Icycles to get up as two of the tumbles had fallen on him. Pika just sighed looking at Icycles. Chipa giggled as she knew why and how he fell. Suddenly Luxray appeared from nowhere, Pika shuddered as Fiery and Icycles looked at Luxray in surprise. Chipa didn't even look at him as she wasn't scared of him. "Having fun, guys?"

he asked. Pika said "Ye...ee...ss, a...n...d y...o...u?" He just gave a smile at Pika and said "Fine." Everyone just laughed looking at Pika; Icycles nearly fell to ground again, holding his stomach laughing at him so loudly that wartortle had to come to see what was going on. He giggled after knowing the reason and went back in his room (captain's room.) Pika just couldn't control his anger and shot a thunderbolt at Icycles for laughing at him. Luxray jumped in and took in the shock (He has the lightning pole ability; he can absorb all types of pure lightning attacks.) Pika just went to his room giving a stare to Icycles.

* * *

**In the next chapter, our friends reach Persian island. R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last time our friends boarded the traveler ship. A traveler namely Luxray met our friends on the ship. Persian island is their destiny for now. Someone is going to greet them. Find out who it is.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Persian Island  
**

Pika was a little scared of luxray but Chipa was the least to be was now more than 5 hrs, they had boarded the ship. Everyone had gone to their respective rooms as it was night-time, Pika and Icycles directly slept without saying a word. Chipa and Fiery were chatting and chatting and chatting. Luxray was gone into his room. Wartortle was still in the ship's control room driving towards Persian island.

In the morning, Icycles was trying to say sorry for his act the day before to Pika, but Pika didn't listen a thing. Fiery and Chipa were in their rooms. They were just having fun talking about Pika and Icycles and how they fought with each other. Fiery teased Chipa a thousand times about Icycles as Chipa threw pillows at her. Suddenly a voice was heard from the speaker, it was of wartortle, he said, "We're going to reach Persian island in 10 mins, everyone get ready to explore the island." Hearing this all of them went to the front deck with all their treasure bags (used in mystery dungeons). They all were extra prepared because all of them were bored looking at the sea for nearly 8-9 hours. The ship went to a wooden stand where most of the boats were. They anchor was set down into the sea. All landed on the island which mostly looked like a village, no big buildings, no towers, no big docks, nothing just small houses and a forest on the hill (which was in the middle of the island). It looked like an enormous island with a very low population.

They went a little further to see one of the houses open. Pika went in to see if anyone was there. In a second, a Persian pounced on him. It took him in surprise. Pika went back to where his friends were standing. The Persian came out of his house, but after seeing Luxray she pounced on him which looked like in a friendly manner. Luxray didn't mind it. After a while Luxray got up as well as the Persian. He said, "She is my friend Percy who lives and this island is her home." Fiery, the very moment, asked, "Is she your giiirl…friend?" Luxray just blushed like anything as Percy blushed a little. Everyone giggled looking at how red Luxray had got. Pika and Icycles both laughed catching their stomach as boys do. Luxray replied, "Ahh…n..." before he could say something Percy told, "Yes he is my cuddly lion who I love to tease and play with. You can call him my boyfriend." Now Luxray wanted to run somewhere in the forest and just die of shame.

No one could hold their laughter even Percy couldn't.

After their laughing session got over, all of them went into Percy's house, had a nice hot tea as the weather was cold. Then Pika, Icycles, Fiery, Chipa went with Luxray to find the persim berry. It was found in plenty in the forest on the hill. So they marched there to find the berries but they didn't have to wander for long time as they found a tree nearby which had plenty of him. Fiery climbed the tree and plucked the berries and threw down at others. Chipa plucked from the ground using her vines. Pika, Icycles and Luxray gathered the berries. All went back to the town after gathering big baskets of the berries.

Percy had prepared food for all of them as everyone sat to eat the cooked berries. Chipa sat beside Icycles which caused Fiery to cough. Percy was standing near Luxray, that's why Luxray was eating as fast as he could. They heard a knock on their door; Percy went to see who it was. There came in wartortle who asked when to leave for Origin Island, but he got the information that everyone had decided to stay for a night on the island.

He also agreed and decided to call it a day.

* * *

**In the next chappy, our friends sail towards origin island but a big surprise is waiting for them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A short break on Persian island. Now all set for departure to Origin island or is it?**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

After a day's rest at Percy's house, our friends have made all the preparations to set towards Origin Island. Luxray decided to stay on Persian island and so our fiends boarded wartortle's ship and started their sail towards Origin Island. This time no much fun was done. Fiery just sat looking at the sea, Chipa just slept in her room. Icycles was with his gym instruments. Pika was in his room reading a book, Sherlock Holmes was the book he was reading.

Some few hours passed away, and wartortle told everyone that it will take few more hours to reach Origin Island. Suddenly, a loud THUD was heard. It felt like an earthquake. A sudden silence fell on the ship. After a while, one more quake came. Wartortle ran towards the edge to see lots of Carvahnas banging on the ship's edge. He told everyone to hold down on to the deck, and then he took a microphone look-alike thing and shouted,

"Stop it at once, stop it, I say, what do you want?" Then a sharpedo came from below and said that all of them want to board on the deck. Wartortle thought for a while and approved their request. Nearly 10 Carvahnas and a Sharpedo came up on the ship. Sharpedo examined the ship looking here and there and then said,

"Now I would like to show you all, a thing of mine." and then in a sudden he blasted a water pulse at everyone (except the Carvahnas, of course). The attack took all of them in surprise as all fell wartortle rose to his feet in no time.

"I knew you would get up so quick, now hand over, all the precious thing present on the ship."

"You think you could take it all without concerning me." Sharpedo turned to look at Pika who was staring at him.

"Carvahnas attack!" was the command given by Sharpedo. Pika took fighting pose. Sparks grew from his cheeks with increasing rate and he shouted

"Take it, Dis...charge." Suddenly great thunders were shot in the sky and came down at the Carvahnas and it hit them so badly that they were hardly able to get up.

Sharpedo just kept looking at them and in a moment jumped off the deck in to the water. Two of the Carvahnas got up to see their boss run away; they hurriedly woke up all the Carvahnas and ran for their lives. Pika saw this with a wicked smile on his face.

After all of the Carvahnas jumped off the ship Pika awakened everyone except Fiery and wartortle (as he was already on his feet) as she was severely hurt. He gave her some potion to drink and an Oran berry to eat. When everyone became conscious, they felt a little weird because of the incident. Wartortle went to control the ship as it was not set on auto sail.

It was quite silence in the broke the silence,

"Guys…so much silence I can't bear it." Everyone showed a smile.

"Really, that gang took us by surprise. I was shocked when they attacked us", said Icycles while eating his favorite noodles.

"Ya, who would have thought they would attack us", Fiery said.

"But Pika was wonderful. His discharge has become a lot powerful," stated Chipa.

"Ya, in our childhood his discharge couldn't even hurt me." added Icycles. Pika was relaxing in the sofa surfing the TV, as one surfs the net. He was hearing the whole conversation but acted like he was not hearing anything.

It was night-time and everyone prepared to go for their beds. Wartortle had told them that they will reach the island early morning.

* * *

**I tried to keep it short as I wanted to progress on the next part. In the next chap our friends reach Origin Island. The island where Fiery desperately wanted to go. Will they find mew or our friends will have to return with empty hands.**

**Note: The story has just begun.**

**Plz R & R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Atleast now they will reach Origin island.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Finally, Origin Island here we come!  
**

It was 4 in the morning and everyone was deep asleep in their rooms, when a huge siren was heard. Pika woke up first, then Fiery, then Chipa, and lastly Icycles. They all gathered on the front deck, to their surprise they couldn't see a thing. Fog had covered the area and no one was able to see even each other. Then from the other side came a figure with a flame lit on a piece of wood. As the figure came near everyone could identify it. It was wartortle and he was the one who hit the siren. He called everyone inside in his room. When everyone was in, he started,

"I wanted to tell you all, that this fog is worsening and if we go any further some of you might feel unconsciousness and could cause illness especially Fiery you."

"You don't worry about us we will be fine, won't we guys? And I knew we would need to cross this fog. You just don't worry about us." Said Fiery comfortably sitting into the couch,

"If you insist we will go on it is okay for me, Icycles and Chipa because of our types but I just felt little worried because of your type."

"You don't need to worry about her, I… I mean we all are here" shouted Pika loudly as little sparks rose from his cheeks.

"Cool down boy, I won't take away your girlfriend from you, I'm a married man", Said wartortle laughingly.

"W..h..a..t are you saying", exclaimed Pika as his jaw dropped open. Fiery and others shared a laugh seeing at Pika. Then wartortle stood up from his couch and said,

"We will reach Origin Island in 30 minutes." Everyone went to their respective rooms and got ready with all of their adventure kits. After some 20-25 minutes all were ready and waiting on the deck as they saw the fog reducing as they reach nearer to the island.

**Meanwhile in a faraway place called Sinnoh-**

A pokemon by the name, Gengar was an dangerous outlaw in Sinnoh. He was devising to awaken the legendary master of illusions Zoroark. He was devising to awaken the legendary master of illusions Zoroark. Magnezone, a very famous officer was behind him and so gengar lived in his underground house.

Gengar's pov

"My god, this Magnezone is really dangerous; I have to get away from this place as fast as possible." I said to myself as I packed my Oran berries, Cheri berries and some Chesto berries which I stole from some kids a while ago. "Now where should I have to go first?" I said while opening the wonder map. "I have got the shadow illusion orb and now I have to go to… uh… yes here, the puzzle cave." I got out of my underground base clearing every possible clue so that the bloody Magnezone wouldn't find me. In no time I reached puzzle cave and went straight in to it, knocking the pokemons who came in my way. After some time, I saw a faint light. I ran towards it and use my claws to make it bigger. After some clawing, a big hole was in front of me but I couldn't go any further. Because I came back to see the entrance again and I was getting full of anger. I ran in to the cave again. Explored some areas and found one more light coming from a point. I reached it and kicked and punched and clawed to see an opening, but this time also it was the entrance.

"This f**cking cave." Saying this loudly I ran into the cave again. Now this time it took more time for the light to start blinking. I waited there for a while and then blasted a shadow ball faster than a rapidash. It hit the light and suddenly the whole cave lightened. I saw towards the light to see a sableye fallen onto the ground. I ran towards him. In a frightening tone, he said

"Please…don't hurt me I was just trying to stop anyone who tries to find the secret of my master."

"Your…master…uhh…it is Zoroark isn't it?" "How do you know my master?" "I have come here to meet him actually to awaken him."

"You can't do it; a very precious type of orb is needed to do so."

"Are you saying about this?" I said as I removed the illusionary orb and showed him.

"Yes this is it as sableye looked at it in awe." After some time of admiring the orb he said "Come this way I will show you the way to reach my master." He went into a boulder and I followed him. As I went in, the cave felt warmer. After walking for some time, sableye stopped. I looked at him and then to where he was seeing, I saw a huge statue like thing made up of glittering substance probably glass. "This is my master, lord Zoroark."

"Oh!" I just exclaimed looking at the huge statue.

"To awaken the lord, keep the illusionary orb on the rock there." I went further to see the rock, it was carved wonderfully showing signs of Zoroark hypnotizing pokemons. Suddenly, the orb started glowing furiously as lots of black substance was let out of it. I then looked at sableye who was laughingly wickedly. I got the idea what he was doing, he was going to awaken Zoroark and then get rid of me. Anger rose inside me as I shot a thunderbolt at him. It took him by surprise and was blasted into the dark. I removed the orb from my so called pocket and brought it near to the rock. It glowed more furiously and flew a little above from my hands, yes it was floating, it then settled into the stone holder or whatever it was, and it fitted exactly into it. After a minute or so, the symbols on the rock stand started glowing in blue. Then the whole cave started glowing. I just looked in excitement the dream of mine coming true. I am going to take over the worrrlllllddddd…

* * *

**Oh, this is going to be adventurous and dangerous. Will gengar suceed in unleashing zoroark or will someone stop it. PLZ R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last time, we saw gengar planning something dreadfull as our friends were just about to reach Origin island**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Secret of Origin Island  
**

**In Kanto-**

Our friends reached on Origin Island and felt fresh as the island had the most desirable scene in the whole world. "Wow! It's so fascinating I haven't seen such natural beauty in my whole life." Exclaimed Pika as others nodded. They all just stood there admiring the beauty. "Let's go, we have to hurry I am just too excited to find about Mew and the mystery it holds." Stated Fiery as she ran away to the hill (the only hill, actually).

Everyone ran after her in order to catch her. Pika with his agility covered up to her in no time as also ran ahead of her. Seeing this Fiery turned back and then blasted a flamethrower so that the power of flamethrower pushes her ahead. She went so fast that rapidash would also feel ashamed to race besides her. She saw Pika running and panting, it felt like he was getting tired. Now she had overcame Pika and was just near the peak. Pika saw this as he tried to run faster but to get more tired and slow. Chipa and Icycles were running as slow as possible while they talked about their past life. Wartortle was just ahead of them and was trying to get out of the forest because he had already confronted some poison and grass pokemons. At the top Fiery was sitting waiting for her friends. Pika reached the peak some 10 minutes later and gave an angry look to Fiery. He went further to sit on the rock. Fiery just sighed as she knew Pika never liked to be lost in any kind of battle. In a few minutes, Fiery saw wartortle climbing desperately and Chipa and Icycles behind him. After everyone reached the top, Pika got up from the rock. "Oh, you two are fast", exclaimed wartortle. "Some pokemons are cheaters", Said Pika winking towards Fiery. Fiery laughed a bit then looked at the big house like thing which stood behind her. It looked more like a temple than a house. She went in, followed by Pika and others. All examined the inside which was made mostly of pillars. There were also pictures of pokemons fighting. Fiery removed her instruments and studied the pictures. The main attraction of the temple was a stone statue which had lots of inscriptions on it. It also had leaves spread on top which looked like someone slept on it, Fiery tried to analyze it and looked very happy. "Yeeesss….", suddenly a crack opened in the floor and Fiery, Icycles and Chipa fell inside it. Pika and wartortle were left on the top as they were far away looking at the pictures. "Help!Help!" , Pika and wartortle heard and ran towards to see that all of them had fallen into a hole. Pika thought for a while and suddenly he was struck by an idea. "Chipa, can you hear me…?" "Yes I can..." "Then listen, use your vines to catch a pillar above and then climb up taking one at a time, Fiery or Icycles. I will help you to tie your vines to a pillar." "Good idea! I am throwing up vines, guide them to a pillar," Pika caught the vines and guided it to the nearest pillar. It (the vines) tied itself to the pillar. Fiery then climbed on the back of Chipa and slowly came upwards and out of the hole. Then Chipa threw some vines down and helped Icycles to get out. After everybody came out, Fiery went to examine the statue again. She saw indent in the statue. After taking a closer look, she identified it to be the figure of mew. Suddenly, a bright light shone from the statue and Fiery was thrown back. Pika went to see Fiery as she fell down on the floor. The bright light grew brighter and brighter. Tremors were felt as the temple started collapsing. Wartortle, Chipa, Icycles ran outside. Pika took Fiery in his hands and then ran outside. The temple collapsed with a loud thud. Everyone just sighed as they were safe. Pika kept Fiery down on the ground, took out an Oran berry and gave it to her. She regained consciousness and opened her eyes to see Pika in front of her face. They just lost in each other's eyes. They were broke down by Chipa's voice, "Hey guys, look at the temple it is gone." The temple was gone and only a light was seen there. From that light raised a pokemon. It looked like a meowth but pink in color and a little shorter with no whiskers and lastly it was floating in the sky. Fiery got up to see "MEW…" as she ran near it.

"So, this is mew" said Pika looking at the mysterious pokemon which stood in front of them. 'It looks more innocent than powerful' thought Pika. "Yes I am Mew, and I don't really come in front of many."

"Then why are you in front of us," asked Pika. "Because you and your friends are the only chance of saving this world" said Mew. "WHHHAAA…T!" Fiery shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? ARE YOU GONE!" exclaimed the others in one voice. "Yes, you all are the only chance as your hearts are free from any kind of evil feeling, as only this will help us return peace to our world." "Hey Wait, Wait, just Wait a minute let me make this clear. You want US to save the world. But from whom?" asked Pika. "From… ZOROARK!" "WHA…T?" once again everybody exclaimed in one voice. "Yes, from Zoroark. He has been awakened by 'Arceus knows who?' please help me to stop the destruction from happening." "Uh…if it is true then…I am in," said Pika.

"Count me in," joined Icycles. "Me too" said Fiery coming forward. "Hey, don't forget me," said Chipa. "Don't include me, sorry but it is too much for me," told wartortle and ran into the forest below. "It is too much for him that means he is frightened, a result of darkness. Let's go." "Okay, what are we gonna do," asked Pika. "I will teleport us to Sinnoh as fast as possible." "Okay let's do this," everyone again in one voice but without wartortle.

* * *

**Next time our friends reach Sinnoh as they see something dreadful. What is it! Find out in the next chapter. Plz R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last time our friends reached Origin Island to witness the one and only MEW. But it was not the end of their adventure, it was just the beginning. Read to find what is going to happen**

* * *

**Chapter 9 In Sinnoh, Against Zoroark  
**

**Pika's pov**

Mew told us to hold each other's hand and make a circle. We did so and Mew stood in between us. And in a moment a bright light galloped us all as no one except mew (I think) could see anything. It was so bright I couldn't open my eyes as it hurted. I just closed my eyes till I felt a light breeze on my cheeks. I opened them to see everything green around me, plain patch of grassland and many wild pokemon, out of which I could identify only a few ones.

I stood up and searched for Fiery and others. And I found them a little away from me. It looked like, they were all sleeping. I ran towards them to wake them up. Icycles and Fiery woke up at the very moment I called their names. But it took a long time to wake Chipa up, as most of the grass type pokemon like to sleep. Then I noticed, mew was nowhere to be seen. I searched for him in all directions.

"He is up there!" shouted Fiery. As I saw him hanging on air or more precisely flying without moving, I called up to him as he opened his closed eyes and said

"You all awake. Good, we have to go a long way."

"What are you saying; you said you would teleport us where Zoroark is?" I asked, literally shouted at him.

He, looking at me, in a calm tone said, "I didn't said it like that, did I? I said I will teleport you to Sinnoh as fast as possible."

"Uh…" I said in a grumpy tone.

"Now don't fight you two. Mew, where do you proceed now?" asked as well commanded Fiery.

"I think, the first place we should check is Mt. Coronet, there are a lot of chances that Zoroark would try to take over."

"OK, let's do it then. On to , let's go." Everyone said in unison except me. But then Chipa just stopped and her face was a must look for everyone. It looked like a caterpie's face when it saw a flying Pidgeot above it.

"What is it, Chipa?" I asked as she turned towards me.

"Uh… look above?" she said in a slow but able to hear voice. We looked where she was looking.

We saw Black clouds coming towards it. I thought them to be just storm clouds, but was confused as Chipa loved rain. Then when I saw with a little sincerely, I found there were some red spots in it.

"What…are…they?" was the only thing I could get out of my mouth.

* * *

**What are these clouds and why is everyone so worried about it Find It in the next chapter till then see yaa.**

**One more thing**

**Plz review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Last time Pika and friends were teleported to Sinnoh by Mew. They were just going to search for Zoroark's most possible house, when different colored clouds were seen coming into their direction. What are they?**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Devil clouds altogether**

"They don't look like ordinary clouds." Chipa said in more of a silent tone.

"Ya, they are… what are they?" Icycles said as well as asked.

"They are… the soul suckers." Mew informed us.

"What?" I said in a confusing tone.

Mew answered my question in a deep voice, more like a saint or something similar, "They are soul-suckers, clouds which suck the souls from pokemons, and they are generated to provide energy to their masters."

"And you are saying…" I, knowingly, asked Mew.

"Yes… they are created by Zoroark and if we don't hurry, there would be no pokemon living in this world."

"What… are you saying?" I shouted at him.

"And what about us? Won't we get sucked in them?" Fiery asked Mew in a worried tone.

"No, we won't the suckers can only suck those who are bad by heart, who have evil in mind."

"Oh and what about those who don't have devil's hidden in them?" I asked.

"They are very few and they consist of you four and some other pokemons."

"What about those 'others' you are saying."

"They fear everything in and around them. They are frightened and so they will also get sucked in the so called clouds."

"Oh… I got out, now shouldn't we stop Zoroark from harming our pokeworld." I shouted at everyone while running towards as everyone rolled their eyes and ran behind me.

After some running I stopped for my friends. All of them stopped near me. Suddenly the sucker clouds covered all of the sky turning the whole surroundings in to pitch black.

"They are now fully completed that means the suckers now will suck the pokemons in them."

"Does that mean we failed, is all over now?" was the question from all of us.

"No, it's not. We can still stop this by defeating Zoroark. And for that we have to reach to the topmost part of the mountain, really fast."

"Why, can't you teleport us there with your powers?"

"I can, but doing so Zoroark would know that we are coming, and would be ready for us." Mew answered

"Ok, that's it then, LET'S GO!" I stated in an angry tone as I ran towards the mountain. Everyone followed me.

While I ran I saw some pokemons who were acting quite weird, I stopped to help them. It looked like they were drunk, and not only drunk but taken down pegs in 50's. Mew teleported near me, (He wasn't walking or flying but using short teleports.)

"They aren't drunk, their souls are been sucked by the clouds."

"Why? Can't we help them?"

"The only way to do it is to defeat Zoroark and the clouds will stop sucking."

"If that's the case let's go!" saying this I ran towards the foothills which were just a little away from me. Now everything was slowly turning black and I had to lit up my body (Yes I can do it, learned in ii grade). I also saw Fiery igniting her tail. I had started climbing as fast as I could.

"Hey Pika take wait for us." I heard the voice of fiery from where her little tale shone. I stopped a while as the light came nearer I started climbing as it was just some meters away from me.

**On the top:**

"Zoroark master, I am getting a weird feeling, what could it be?"

"I am also wondering the same; I could sense some powers which don't look similar except one."

**Back to the climbing:**

"Hush, I am feeling a little tired… No, I can't stop now, I have to do this." I said to myself and climbed further literally running on the mountain than climbing. I was now nearly a few 100 meters away from the peak. I stopped in my tracks when I saw a few geodudes lifelessly rolling down from above. Also some types of white things, cloudy things, came out of them. I knew what they were, the souls of the pokemon as they went into the suckers. This angered me at such an extent that I ran the left over 100 meters as fast as I could. Mew was following me at greater speed than me in case I do something crazy. He was followed by Fiery and others.

When I was just going to jump on the flat peak, I was pulled by someone by my leg. I saw towards who he was and found a familiar face. "Mew, why…" I was cut off by him.

"Just shut up! Did you know what you were going to do?"

"Uh…"

"You were going to fight Zoroark all by yourself, weren't you?"

"Uh…yes"

"How can you, you know how powerful he is? Even I had trouble to stop him in the past."

"Uh… sorry?" I muttered in a rather low voice. Then Fiery and others joined us as we tried to make a plan. Suddenly, Mew's face turned red with anger, he started floating above us while a blue aura surrounded him. (Yes, I know what aura is)

"Mew!" I called. "Mew, what are you up to?"

"There is no need to plan more, he has discovered us."

"WHAT…?"

* * *

**Has Zoroark really found out about Mew and others. What will happen? Keep reading...**

**Till then... Oh wait Plz Review... and Buh Bye...  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys, I'm back with my story. Last time Pika and friends climbed and were going to attack Zoroark, when mew just floated above to Zoroark not going with the plan. Read more to find out-**

* * *

**Chapter 11 A minion of Zoroark**

"What are you saying?" was the question from all of us.

"Yes, he has found out that we are hiding here and before he attacks let's confront him."

"Okay, then all set LET'S GO!" we shouted and climbed on to the peak. We climbed up and saw black clouds circling in a weird manner. After that we saw a black figure standing near a stone throne. It looked like made up of someone's shadow, but on closer observation we found it to be a pokemon. Suddenly the pokemon started talking

"So, So, So, you reached here quite quickly but you are not going to get alive from here!" with this the pokemon came out of the dark. It had full purple body with red eyes. It opened his mouth which had white teeth (which were shining like crystal or a diamond) and a fierce red colored tongue. A black ball formed in his mouth which in a second's time, he (his voice was like a male) blasted it towards us.

"Dodge everyone!" Mew shouted and we jumped in all directions possible.

"Oh, you all are quite fast but not for this…" and with it a some black orbs started floating over his head and were thrown at a lightning speed towards us. I used my speed to dodge it but my friends were not fast enough and the attack hit them. I ran towards them and tried to bring them to their senses, but to no avail. I just couldn't take it, anyone hurting my friends. I turned and stared at the pokemon as lot's of spark rose from my cheeks, lightning aura rose around me and I shouted…

"**YOU did a mistake hurting my friends**!" saying this I ran towards him in a very high speed and slamming into something very hard. I thought of him to be soft as he looked more like a shadow pokemon. I stood up holding my head in my hands. I shook my head and saw that I had bumped into a rock.

"HA…HA…HA!" I heard a creaky high pitched voice which was of that bloody pokemon. He stood nearly 20 feet or so away from me and was laughing like a…

"Ugh" was the only thing I could say. I charged up again and was going to blast at him when I heard someone calling my name.

"Pika…"

"Who is it?"

"Pika… don't…"

"What? Who is it?"

"Pika… don't fight …"

"Mew, is it you?" I identified the voice and went straight running towards Mew, who was quite injured.

"We need to save energy to fight Zoroark."

"What…?" the pokemon shouted and started laughing and rolling again.

"You… all… are… going to fight Lord Zoroark, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…. I just can't believe it… HAHA… really… HAHAHAHAHA"

"Let me teach him a lesson." I again charged and blasted towards him while a yellow lightning force field followed me (imagine a comet going across the night sky and has a long yellow tail following it) and this time Mew wasn't going to stop me.

**BOOM !**

"Whoa…." suddenly something hit me and I got knock down onto the ground very forcefully.

'What was it?' I thought as I tried to get up but to no success, I just couldn't get up. That would have been a very powerful attack. I just couldn't open my eyes, what's happening has my eyesight gone. And then some voices were heard, a very dark voice and one very light one. The second voice was like Mew. But the first one I couldn't recognize.

"You are not going to do it?" said Mew (I thought).

"And who is going to stop me from doing it?" the dark voice said.

Then I fell something twitching near my mouth. I opened it as a round object went directly into my mouth. It felt good as I chewed more and more. Suddenly I felt like I have got my energy back. I opened my eyes to see three figures in front of me. They were Fiery, Chipa and Icycles. I stood up and saw that we were behind a big rock. I looked above the rock to see Mew floating and had bruises all over his body. When I saw towards whom mew was fighting, I saw a black figure with red fur on its neck. It also had pony tail of black fur and at the tip had red fur. His legs were skinned like that of Fiery. There was a dark hideous and monstrous smile on his face.

"He is Zoroark." I looked at Fiery as she continued…

"And the one which attacked us was Gengar, the one who revived Zoroark."

"We have to help Mew or he is going to be knocked out."

"No, Pika don't! Mew has told us not to move from here even if he dies."

"No, we couldn't sit here just looking at that hilarious pokemon attacking Mew." I told them and jumped from the rock where Mew was.

"Pika… what are you doing here! I told you to run, hide somewhere."

"I won't leave you alone here, I will fight alongside you."

"Are you mad? Do you know how much power he has?"

"He is a pokemon and he will have his weaknesses."

"Well, well, well, a friend of yours has come to help you, but he will also have the same faith as you." Said Zoroark

"No, we will fight you together and no one can defeat us when we are together." I looked at Fiery, Chipa and Icycles joining us.

"Are you all mad, you don't stand a chance against him?"

"Oh, now you are 5 in all, it's cheating, a 5 on 2 battle isn't good."

"Boss, what are you waiting for…? BLAST THEM OFF" shouted the pokemon namely gengar.

"Get ready for your worst dream, Mew you did a big mistake bringing these pokemons here. You will pay for it… **SHAAAADOWWWW DES…TROYERRRR!" **Suddenly a big dark ball formed in his hands and then he shot it at us.

"WHOA….." I closed my eyes, covered my eyes with my hand as the ball came nearer and nearer to us.

"NO…"

* * *

**Black out**

**Pika: Hey what happened? Where are we?"**

**Me: You all are in my mind.**

**Pika: Champbybirth, Plz continue with the story."**

**Me: Pika, it has been a long chapter, the next part in the next chapter."**

**Icycles: Pika, why are you begging this idiot?"**

**Me: What did you say?" **

**(A charizard came from nowhere and used flamethrower on Icycles.)**

**Icycles: Sorry, I will not say it again.**

**Continue reading and reviewing…. Till then Buh-Bye….**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for late update, I was quite sick for some time and couldn't update it but now enjoy…**

**Last time, Pika, Mew and others confronted Gengar, the one who awakened Zoroark. But then Zoroark came and attacked Pika nearly knocking him out. When he wakes up, he finds Mew trying to give a competition to Zoroark but to no success. He with others attacks Zoroark but then Zoroark throws a Shadow destroyer ball towards them and… Black out. Read to find what happened to our friends. Do they survive or not…**

* * *

**Chapter 12 Caught on an Island**

**Still Pika's POV**

"Ugh… it hurts." I said as I tried to wake up. I stood on my legs and opened my eyes to see a lake surrounding me. "What's happening?" I questioned to myself. I was on a small island surrounded by a lake, I couldn't take my eyes off the scenery of lake, it had a very weird feeling of attraction but it was wonderful.

"Ugh… I can't get up." I looked towards the voice and found fiery lying on the floor. I ran towards her.

"Fiery… Fiery get up."

"Give her this berry." I heard a familiar voice coming from my left.

"Chipa, you okay…"

"Yes, I woke up to find you all were quite hurt and went to find some berries." Chipa handed me the berries.

"Do you know, how we reached here?" I said giving some berries to Fiery.

"Nope, I also don't know how we reached here. By the way have you seen Icycles?"

"No, I haven't seen him."

"You all here, so we died together, Yay!" we saw Icycles coming towards us.

"What are you saying?" Both Chipa and I said in unison.

"Yes, we died by that attack, didn't we?"

"Icycles are you mad; we all are alive, aren't we?" said Chipa which nearly shook me.

"Chipa, at least you should have sense, why are you acting like Icycles." I shouted.

"What does that mean?" Icycles shouted.

"Nothing related to you." I sweatdropped.

"Oh, Ok then."

"Hey guys, where are we?" We looked at Fiery who got up and now came walking towards us.

"We have no idea. First, we were attacked by Zoroark and the next thing we remember we are here on this land surrounded by this lake." I told her.

"Oh… but wait… Where is Mew?"

"Yes… I didn't notice it, Where is Mew?" we all said in unison.

"Now, how are we going to get out of here?" Chipa said.

"There is no passage to get out of here, but it can be inside…" before I could complete my sentence Icycles dived into the water.

"I think he knew what you were going to say." Said Chipa and Fiery in unison. We waited for Icycles for some news. Chipa brought some berries and we waited while eating.

"Oh… so you all woke up…"

"What was the voice?" I said as I heard a voice from nowhere.

"Yes, I also heard it… Who is there, come in front."Fiery shouted.

"Oh… wait, wait don't get so angry, we will come in front." This time a new voice was heard.

"Shall we?" now a different voice was heard. And suddenly three lights arrived from nowhere and started spinning in a circular direction around itself. Suddenly Icycles jumped out of the water.

"Guys there is no…. ah…. what are these light things."

"We have no idea." We all said in unison. The lights started swirling more fiercely and three creatures (pokemon) came out of it.

"Hello, everyone, we are the lake guardians." Said the three pokemons. All three of them were floating in air. The one on the left had grey body with yellow face and ears. It also had two tails, which both had yellow gems at the end. The one at the right was blue and grey in color and looked quite similar to that of the other two. It also had two tails with blue gems at the tip. The middle one was pink in color. Its ears were long like that of the other two but in pink in color. And had pink Gems encrusted on the tip of its tail.

"Hello, I'm Uxie, the being of Knowledge" Said the yellow one.

"I'm Azelf, the being of Willpower" Said the blue one.

"And I'm Mesprit, the being of Emotion" Said the pink one.

"We all welcome you to Lake Fusion." They all said in unison.

"Lake Fusion?" we all said at a time.

"Yes, Lake Fusion, the place where… uh… we all meet… hihi." Said Azelf, a little confused.

"Hey, Azelf, you don't know the significance of Lake Fusion?" shouted Mesprit, a little disturbed. They both started quarrelling.

"Guys don't worry about them, they keep fighting like this. About this lake, this lake is a sacred one, its water is magical and if it is taken in by a fainting pokemon, it gets revived with full power" Said Uxie, who looked more stable and knowledgeable than the other too.

"That's why Icycles is looking so peppy after that dive." I said smirking at him.

"Oh, so we aren't dead?" Icycles looked quite confused. We just sweatdropped.

"So how did we reach here?" Chipa questioned which, of course was the question in everybody's mind.

"We teleported you here" Said all the three in unison.

"Oh, but wait where's Mew." I asked them.

"Mew… couldn't… make it" Uxie told us slightly lowering his head.

"What!?" we all shouted.

"You heard it right, he couldn't make it" said Uxie lowering his tone.

"What?" We all shouted.

"No… it isn't possible?" Fiery fell to the ground crying.

"But how and why…" said Chipa.

"I'm going to crush that monster in the worst manner possible." I growled

"Don't let your power take over your mind, keep patience." Azelf said coming in front.

"If you won't, you will suffer the same consequences." This time Mesprit said coming in front.

"No… we can't take one more blow like this" said Fiery clutching at my left arm, and then suddenly walked aside with a red face. Chipa just chuckled a bit but then stopped. My face had also become red. Azelf and Mesprit exchanged weird looks as Uxie just stood silent. Icycles broke the silence.

"So, what should we do now, we have to defeat Zoroark." I noticed Icycles acting quite sensible than he was.

"The only one way I see is… LUCARIO!" said Uxie in quite a serious tone.

"Lucario… so where do we find him" Fiery said as she also looked quite serious.

"He lives in the north Sinnoh, where he trains day and night." Mesprit told us.

"But he is quite ignorant you have to first win his trust." Azelf informed.

"So we will be departing tomorrow morning in search of Lucario!" I shouted.

"Yesss…" Fiery and the others shouted.

* * *

**Oh… so Pika and others are now going in search of Lucario, will they find him and if yes then will he agree to help our friends? Find out… yes in the next chap. PLZ Read and Review! Review! And Review! **

**Till then Buh… Bye**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys, I'm back with my story. **

* * *

**Chapter 13: In the search of Lucario**

The next morning, I woke up to see no one around me. We were sleeping on the small island and had made some beds from the straws and leaves found. I got up from the bed and looked here and there only to see no one. I thought that Icycles would surely be diving and swimming in the lake. Fiery hated water and so she will never swim. About Chipa, it seemed like she neither loved water nor hated it, so I didn't know about her.

"You did a mistake Pika, listening to Mew and coming here. Now you will see what happens when you try to confront the king of all pokemons. Ha Ha Ha!" this sudden voice echoed in my head. I saw everywhere but I didn't saw anyone.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"You did a big mistake!" the voice said as the lake disappeared and whole surroundings turned into black.

"You did a great mistake and for that your friends will suffer the consequences." The voice said in a dark tone.

"Pika… why did you?" I looked towards the voice to see Fiery.

"I hate you Pika!" came another voice and there Icycles stood staring angrily at me.

"I didn't think you were like this Pika." It was Chipa in another corner. And suddenly they all disappeared.

"Your friends now are no longer alive and it is all your fault." Came the dark voice again and Zoroark came in front of me.

"What… no Zoroark you can't" I shouted and ran towards him but it seemed like I didn't move a bit. Suddenly he disappeared and I was left on the black ground nearly crying for my friends.

"Pika…. Pika!" I heard a deep warm voice which looked like that of… … Fiery.

"Fiery…" I said slowly and suddenly the whole lake returned. I opened my eyes to see Fiery in front of me. I just couldn't stop myself and hugged her as hard as possible. Her cheeks became quite red as she pushed me away from her. My cheeks became redder than what they were first. I heard Chipa giggle and Icycles with a confused mind.

"A bad nightmare, was it Pika?" I looked towards the voice to find the three guardians coming towards us.

"Nightmare? I guess so." I said in a rather slow voice trying to understand about the nightmare.

"You were withering here and there and nearly collapsed into me." Icycles told with a worrying tone.

"I'm Ok, it was just a bad dream and I don't want to talk about it." I said in a rather clear tone, so that everybody could hear it. Fiery came near me and took my hand in hers and said

"OK, if you insist, we won't talk about it. But you don't think about it too."

"I'm OK Fiery, you don't worry about me." I said in a calmed tone and she gave me a smile.

"What is happening to you, Chipa?" Icycles said and I looked at Chipa. She was trying to hide something near her mouth, she had bulged them inwards. When Fiery saw it, she jumped up and hid her face in her hands. Then I understood what was happening.

"Chipa, why are you hiding your face in your leaf?" I asked her in a loud and angry tone. And suddenly she fell to the ground holding her stomach and laughing furiously. Suddenly she was hit by a punch from Fiery. It looked like a Mach punch. Chipa had fallen a little away from where she was laughing by that powerful punch. Fiery and I high-fived (yes I know, I have 4 fingers but still we high-fived). But then Chipa got up, looked at me then Fiery and then again fell to the ground and started laughing more furiously.

"Now, Chipa stop it or I will put you on fire." Fiery shouted while her tail fire grew in size and the temperature started rising.

"Fiery, calm down, the temperature is causing me burns, stop it, I was just joking." Chipa shouted, feeling tired as sweat covered her whole face (actually everyone's face was sweaty by now except Fiery.) Fiery suddenly stopped and her tail fire came to its normal size. She looked at us, more horrified than us. Suddenly Chipa collapsed, her knee had burns. Burns! Oh no! Chipa won't take burns. They will affect her with double HP collapse.

"Ugh! It's burning! Help me guys." She said in a terrified voice.

"Take this, she will feel okay." Uxie came from behind with a big ball of water (it looked like water) floating in front of him. The ball of water came floating towards Chipa (Psychic powers, I think) and fell on her, near her mouth and most of the water went straight into her mouth. There was silence for some time and then Chipa got up all fresh and full of energy.

"Oh, how glad I'm… we're to see you refreshed." Icycles said in a more worrying tone than he used for me a few minutes ago but I stayed quite as I knew the reason. But then I heard a giggle and Fiery was laughing a little and then stopping it and then again laughing. Chipa glared at her with her ferocious eyes.

"You girls going to stop it, we have a bigger work at hand." I reminded them about the mission of finding Lucario.

"Oh, yes we have a bigger mission at hand; Chipa, we will continue this after our mission is accomplished." Fiery said in a joyous tone, Chipa just giggled on it.

"Do you think that this mission will be a total success?" Icycles said which caused everyone to give him a scary face except Chipa.

"We will succeed; I say it and I know it." Chipa said in a confident mode and gave us some motivation.

"Guys, if you are done with your talking, let's start our mission." Azelf said, coming from behind.

"Ok but where's Mesprit." I asked noticing Mesprit was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm here." Mesprit said warping in just in front of us.

"Ok then, let's start the discussion" Uxie started

"First of all, everyone knows that we are in the search of lucario, the aura fighter."

"Yes" we said in unison.

"Ok then, according to my studies Lucario continuously keeps on training on a deserted island in the northern Sinnoh."

"But how to go there?" I asked Uxie.

"We will teleport you to Snowpoint city's north coast and from there if you surf north you could find the island."

"Why aren't you coming?" Fiery asked in a confused voice.

"No, we can't, we have to keep an eye on Zoroark" Uxie said firmly.

"Ok, but why aren't you going to teleport us to the island itself" I asked.

"The island is protected by an aura and we can't teleport you there" Uxie told us slightly lowering his tone.

"Oh, if that's the case, we will be ready in five minutes, won't we guys?" Icycles said. Sometimes he also talks sensible.

"Yeah!" we said in unison. We scattered everywhere, I went to get my bag and adventure kit. Chipa went to gather berries as we needed a lot of them. Fiery was having a chat with Uxie about Lucario. I didn't know where Icycles had gone; probably he would be swimming in the lake. After some time we all were ready.

"All set then let's start it" called out Uxie. All the three guardians stood with their backs against each other (in a triangle) and told us to make a circle around them and we did so.

"From the beings of knowledge, emotions and willpower, grant our wish and teleport these fellow pokemons to the required destination Oh lord ARCEUS!" all the three said it in a more rhythmic way. Suddenly bright light galloped us all. I felt like I was going to throw out everything I had eaten the last night. It felt a little different, when we were teleported to Sinnoh. But then the light turned brighter and my mind went blank for a moment. Then it regained its consciousness when I heard a thumping voice, like that of somebody falling down,

"What was it?" I said to myself trying to open my eyes but failed (this was happening to me the third time)

* * *

**Champbybirth: Oh sorry to stop it here but I will continue it in the next part. Till then see ya all in the next chap. **

**Icycles: Don't stop like this again! Understood!**

**Me: What will you do… hun… kill me or something.**

**Pika: Hey Icycles I said not to bother him, he is our creator and he can crush us in no time.**

**Icycles: I know he has created me and all others in this story… but this cliff hangers gives me goosebumps.**

**Me: You have to cope with it or…**

**Icycles: Uh... Ok, I will! Don't call that charizard again.**

**Me: Good boy now let me bid adieu to my readers. Buh- bye... and**

**Review! Review! Review! I want them desperately! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Guys welcome back…. I'm here a little late though… I was just concentrating on my second story btw have you read it…. If not first read this chap and then go there…**

**Now let me continue with this story…**

**Chapter 14: Lucario- The Ignorant Legendary**

Ugh… my head, like every time my head is aching. I just heard a 'thud' sound. What in the world would that be… it shouldn't be my friends. I was like how many times do I have to do this… I opened my eyes one by one. The sun was up high and hot. Hey wait the sun's here… that means the suckers haven't reached here yet. I got up and searched around for my friends just with my eyes. They were all there down, a little hurt. I got up with an idea and I smiled wickedly. Suddenly large electric beams rose from me and all of them woke up by that shock they got.

"Hey, what was that for?" Chipa and Icycles shot out at the same time and then both of them turned in the other directions with their faces red. I just gave them a smirk and said,

"I just wanted to have some fun…"

"Thanks Pika, it was refreshing" Fiery said yawning a bit.

"No problem…" I told her.

"Ha… why? You never mind what Pika does!" Chipa shouted. Now it was our turn to turn into opposite directions and blush madly.

"Now what happened Pika… Pika and Fiery sitting under a tree doing nothing but K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Icycles shouted just to get a thunder and fire punch into his mouth.

"Icycles, one shouldn't mess with pokemons who have type advantages against you." I told him with a smirk (and yes I like smirking a lot).

"Uh… I won't… again!" and he blacked out.

"Now wake him up we are getting late" I said

"Okay…" Chipa said and went running towards the Snowpoint Sea and came back running with water in her leaf. She threw it on Icycles face and he jumped up.

"Wow… does that water contains magic" I said looking at how high Icycles jumped. When he fail down he ran here and there shouting,

"Cold! Cold!"

"Wow I didn't knew that Prinplup's didn't like water." I said smirking again.

"Now please everyone we are on a mission, let's go" and Fiery ran towards the cold sea. We all ran behind her.

"Now what to do…" Chipa said.

"Hey Icycles why don't we…" I turned to Icycles as he interrupted me.

"I know but I will require your punches."

"We are ready!" Fiery and I both shouted happily.

"Wait! Not on my face! We will create a boat out of wood. Look there at that oak tree. We need to cut it."

"I will do it." Chipa said running towards the tree (she really likes running, it think). She went there and shot out leaves from her big leaf. It just made some scratches.

"Its gonna take a long time" I remarked.

"Nope… let me handle this!" Fiery said spitting some fire on her hand. She went there and with just her one flame hand… cutting the big tree into two pieces.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It's my new technique. I just used cut with a flame hand, it nearly doubles the power of cut" she explained while showing off a little. I was going to remark her but my eyes showed me that Icycles was on with his work,

"Want some help…" I asked.

"Will appreciate it for sure…" and we both worked for a hour or so and created a boat which could carry all of us at the same time.

"Girls… the boat is ready" I woke them up (yes they were sleeping).

"Yay!" they said climbing in it.

"Let's go then… to Lucario's island" we all shouted rowing the boat towards the only island in view.

***End of Pika's Pov***

**After a while of rowing…. **

"Ugh… ugh… it's tiring" Pika said.

"Tired just by rowing… that's unusual for you Pika" Icycles remarked.

"But it is tiring, at least for me" Pika said increasing his volume a bit.

"Don't increase your voice on me…"

"What will you do?" Pika replied sarcastically

"Let's have a combat now" Icycles screamed. Pika and Icycles both started exchanging punches.

"Guys stop it, we are on a boat made up of wood, and do you want all four of us to be there in that cold water!" Chipa stopped their combat sending out sharp leaves at them. And as both were weak to grass they were thrown at two corners of ship. They stopped fighting but exchanged glares at each other.

"Let we reach the island then I will…." Pika muttered to himself.

"What? What did you say?" Icycles screamed at top of his lungs.

"I said I will see you when we reach the island" Pika told him.

"GUYS! STOP!" Chipa shouted as two vines grew from her buds on the neck. But something was different the boat was moving and Pika and Icycles were not rowing. They both saw Fiery on the back of the boat breathing fire from her mouth towards the sea and this was why the boat was moving.

"Fiery, what are you doing?" Chipa asked even knowing what she was doing.

"We have a big mission on our mind… and fighting like an idiot isn't gonna help us. I'm just trying to reach to lucario as fast as we could.

"Uh…." Both the guys gulped and the girls just sighed. Chipa went near Fiery and helped her by rowing with the help of her vines. The boys apologized to everyone as well as each other and started helping the girls.

They reached the island in just few minutes after that fight.

"So guys… we reached her so now let's find this agnorant pokemon!" Icycles said stretching his arms a bit.

"Agnorant… there's no such word like that" Fiery stated.

"There is… I made it… Arrogant+ Ignorant= Agnorant… understood" Pika told her.

"You are weird…" Chipa remarked.

"Like always!" Icycles smirked.

"What was it?" Pika glared at him.

"Don't start it again or else…" Chipa said while her neck buds started growing into vines again. Both the guys gulped and ran towards a small plateau on the island.

"We need to hurry gals… we don't have time" they both shouted in unison. The gals just shared a laugh and ran behind them.

**After a while of running, climbing and sweating….**

"Finally we are here…" Fiery said breaking a lot of sweat.

"Look guys… it's a DOJO!" Icycles said. His eyes were sparkling.

"It's like a dream come true for him, isn't it?" Chipa remarked while Pika and Fiery just gave a smirk.

"True said Chipa… I'm going in" Icycles said running towards the dojo. Others just walked towards it. When Icycles went inside, it was dark… like a new moon night when even the stars are galloped by the dark.

"Hello… is anyone here… lucario are you here…" He shouted, but there was no answer.

But suddenly he felt a light breeze and he knew it wasn't an ordinary breeze.

"I know you are here… come out" he shouted and again he felt the same breeze again but this time he punched in its direction and it seemed like soft fur.

"I know it was you, lucario."

"Hum… you are fast," said a dark but proud voice. Yes the proudness shone just from its voice.

"I'm also a fighter… now will you please light this area up"

"Ok" the voice said.

"Hey Icycles, did you find him" Pika and the gals came in nearly slamming into Icycles. The dojo lit up and they saw a big space with big columns supporting the ceiling. One of the walls had training accessories like a punching bag, nails (yes nails. it is lucario guys) and many, many, many more things.

"So Icycles is your name is lucario" a figure came from behind. It was lucario, a pokemon with blue fox like body and he wore a cream color shirt and a pair of cream gloves.

"Yes I am Icycles and this is Pika, Fiery and Chipa" he introduced.

"Hello, lucario… right" Pika asked.

"Yes I am lucario. And It seems that you need something from me" he said

"He doesn't seem arrogant."Chipa muttered to Fiery.

"What?" he said, twitching his whiskers.

"Nothing… hihi" she smiled slyly.

"Lucario we want your help. You know Zoroark right?"Pika distracted him.

"Zoroark…. Is he?" he said sharpening his brows.

"Yes he has awoken and now we have to stop him" Pika continued.

"Hum… explain a bit more, will you?"

"Uh yeah" Pika said and explained the whole story to lucario.

"I got it and you want my help…"

"Yep" said all in unison.

"But I'm not gonna help you all because I am going alone"

"What? No!"

"Ok but only if anyone of you could complete my challenge then I will go with you."

**What's the challenge? What does lucario have in my mind? Can anyone of the four complete the challenge? All this in the next chapter…. Till then bye…..**


	15. Chapter 15

**An update after a long time… I know it has been too long; I was concentrating on my other story. Sorry for those who liked it and is still waiting for the update. **

**Here it is then…**

**Chapter 15: The challenge for the saviors**

"What challenge," Pika asked to the semi legendary fox pokemon.

"The challenge is that you all will have to attack me, if anyone could attack me I would go as per your wish," Lucario stated as it got into its fighting stanza.

"It won't be hard, let's do it guys in the name of the world lets fight him," Icycles cried out as he also got into fighting pose.

"Let's start it then in 5…4… 3… 2… 1!" Lucario shouted as all four started running towards the fox. Lucario jumped into air and jumped on the other side. All of them again started to attack but all in vain.

"You are never gonna catch me by this way," Lucario smirked.

"We will see!" Icycles shouted as he let out Ice Beam towards Lucario but lucario dodged it with ease. Suddenly Pika jolted out a thunderbolt but it also went in vain. He was followed by Chipa using razor leaves with the support of Fiery's embers. But everything went in vain as Lucario just dodged every attack which came at it.

"We have to plan something," Icycles claimed as Pika was struck with an idea.

"Oh ya!" Pika said as he told his plan to everyone except lucario.

"Plan ready or still I have to wait," Lucario smirked.

"And without any further adieu, Attack!" Pika shouted as Chipa sent out a furious Leaf storm followed by Icycles Icicle spears. But it was dodged but then Fiery came in front of lucario and used Flamethrower but he dodged it again. But the flame caused the Icicle spears melted and lucario was soaked in water, taking advantage of this Pika jumped on the back of Lucario and sent out a forceful thunder causing Lucario to fall down on the ground.

"Ya we did it!" all ran into cheers and high fives.

"You are powerful," Lucario got up.

"Who? Me?" Pika asked.

"Yes! You have a different potential! I haven't seen a pikachu like you!" Lucario exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Pika gladly said.

"Now we have to hurry and stop that bastard fox!" Lucario said.

"You are also a fox, aren't you?" Icycles commented while the others laughed.

"I will see you afterwards, but first we have a big thing on our hand," Lucario said a little angry but determined.

"Let's go then…" Pika said as all of them started walking downhill.

**After a while of walking…**

"We are here but we have to build those ships again and that takes too much time," Chipa stated wearily.

"So you all came in a boat?" Lucario asked.

"Ya Icycles built it superbly," Chipa commented.

"Ya his every work is admired by you, isn't it?" Fiery giggled.

"Shut up!" Chipa shouted.

"Now girls don't fight, I have an idea!" Lucario calmed both of them.

"What idea?" all four shouted into lucario's face as lucario sweatdropped.

"I will take the help of the Lake Guardians and tell them to teleport us to Lake Fusion," Lucario stated.

"Good idea! So it means you do have brain!" Icycles commented.

"Of course, did you have any doubt," Lucario glared at Icycles.

"I had a while ago but it's gone now!" Icycles smirked.

"You will surely pay for this after everything returns to normal, now let me concentrate!" lucario said as he went and sat on a raised up rock in meditating position.

"How much time will it take?" Icycles asked in curiosity.

"I don't know!" All three commented and shut off Icycles.

**After a lot of silence…**

"Yes Azelf can you hear me? I want help!" Lucario started talking.

"No, I can't hear you," Azelf laughed.

"Azelf, it's not the time for time passing its serious, call the other guardians," Lucario stated little annoyed though. After a minute or so, Azelf called the other guardians.

"What! What are you saying?" Lucario cried worriedly.

"We are sorry Luce we can't teleport you!" The three fairy/ guardians announced.

"But why?" Lucario shot out angrily and annoyingly.

**Why are the guardians unable to teleport the team? Has something gone wrong? Are our friends too late to do anything?**

**Find out next time till then Buh Bye….**

**And Plz Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am so sorry I could not update for so long…. I just did not have the time to sit down and write… studies you know! However, I am back at writing at least for some time…**

**Till then enjoy this chapter,**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The enchanting teleport!**

"We can't!" The fairies replied to the now angry fox.

"But why? And I want a good reason or else…" Lucario cried in its head.

"Coz Lake Fusion is the only safe place remaining in this world and for the teleport we need quite an amount of energy and if we used it, Zoroark will surely notice our presence, understood!" the fairies explained.

"Oh! That means his terror has reached everywhere. But now we need to do something to get near him and we don't have much time!" Lucario calmed down a bit and started thinking.

"We can do one thing," Azelf shouted.

"And will you do the honors of telling it to us?" Lucario said.

"Oh yes! Listen…" and Azelf jolted out a plan and told it to the two guardians and the legendary fox.

"Good idea! Let's do it then…" Lucario, quite impressed, smirked. Then Lucario disconnected the psychic link, climbed down the rock and went towards the group. He could guess what they were thinking from the way they were looking at him.

"Yes, we have found a way but for that I need your help," Lucario stated.

"Just state what you want, we will try our best to do it!" Pika said while the others nodded.

"Ok it's simple! You have to summon your aura for it," Lucario told them.

"Summon your what?" the wrestler penguin asked.

"Your aura, it's the power that every pokemon in this world have in them. It is the inner power, inner will, the inner strength of the pokemon and to summon it, you need to concentrate on awakening it," Lucario completed. However, when he opened his eyes he just found four faces, which showed no sign of understanding.

"This is going to be difficult," he sighed and told them to meditate and just think about power and concentrate on it.

**After some time of concentrating,**

"Now tell me what do you see?" Lucario asked.

"I see a ball, a blue ball, shining!" Icycles stated.

"I see a ball of orange with light flicks of pink on it," Fiery stated.

"I see a green one, the same green as that of the leaf on my head," Chipa said.

"I just see a yellow surrounded by black and lightning sparks are coming out of it," Pika said.

"Yes, now concentrate on it and think of nothing and then you will see a figure, a black figure," Lucario told them as he also started meditating and then suddenly a black figure appeared near the auras of the four. The black figure surrounded the colored balls and then held it and disappeared. The disappearance of the balls sent lot of pain through their bodies and then they suddenly started disappearing. There was a bright flash in front of their eyes and then they felt nothing, not even their bodies. Their brain just went blank.

After some time they could hear voices, numerous voices, but they failed to identify them. They just could not think of anything, their mind were just blank. However, after some more time they saw a grey figure appearing with something glowing under its arm. The figure became clearer as it came forward, it then threw the glowing thing, and it just stopped and started glowing with more power. The grey figure just disappeared and their aura returned as they opened their eyes.

Their stood a big blue surface in front of them. It was the lake fusion.

"We're back!" Pika exclaimed as he saw the lake. The other three just opened their eyes and got lost into the beauty of the scenic lake.

"Guys, we are caught!" a voice from behind said. All of them turned to find Lucario with a worried face.

"Caught? But where? How? And by whom?" All of them asked simultaneously.

"Not actually caught but he has found out that we are planning against him," Lucario stated.

"But how is it possible? You said your plan would do it safe and securely!" Again they said in unison.

"When we aura teleported…"

"Aura teleported? The thing we did?" Icycles asked.

"Yes, when we aura teleported, he sensed our power levels and tried to interfere in it!" Lucario told.

"But we never felt anything?" Fiery asked.

"The time when you felt lifeless, when you just couldn't think of anything was the time he was interfering," Lucario said.

"But then how did we reach here that also safe and soundly?" Chipa asked.

"Even if he could interfere in Aura teleporting, he can't win against the Aura Master!" Lucario said.

"Who Aura Master?" Finally, Pika asked.

"I, Lucario!" Lucario jolted up angrily.

"Oh calm down, Luce," a voice came from behind Lucario.

"We can't! He has found about us," Lucario said calming down a bit.

"Now, he knows what we are up to, we just need to derive a plan that will work against that illusion monster," the three guardians came from behind Lucario.

"It's not that easy now!" Lucario sighed.

"But he hasn't found about this lake," Mesprit gave a look of hope.

"Yes, due to the Aura teleportation, he hasn't got any clue but he would surely know it by the end of a few days," Uxie said in his knowledgeable tone.

"He would send his minions all across the globe to search for us," Azelf sighed.

"We just can't afford to let him know about this place," Pika said.

"Why don't we go and attack him directly," Icycles gave an hopeless idea and just got an angered look from others.

"We can't! We have to just sit quietly for a few days," Lucario stated.

"But you said we don't have much time!" Chipa noted.

"I thought that he would collect the power in installments," Lucario answered.

"Installments?" Fiery asked.

"Yes, I thought he would turn all the auras of Sinnoh's pokemon black and absorb them before moving to the next region. However, he is collecting all the auras continuously without stopping and that means he hasn't absorbed them yet. If we stayed silent for a few days we can attack him with a good plan," Lucario completed.

"That seems the only way, let's do it then!" All of them nodded.

* * *

**For the next few days, the heroes have decided not to do anything. Will they be able to hide themselves from the clutches of Zoroark, who knows? **

**Important notice: I don't know if I will be able to update this story or the other one in the coming month. I have too many things to do, most importantly the studies so till then see yaa… **

**Oh yes, you can still Pm me coz I will be there to answer it, just won't have time to sit down and write….**

**And lastly Plz Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello readers, Champbybirth is here with another chapter for Adventures of Pika and Friends.**

**So without saying much, I start with this chapter…**

**Chapter 17: Doing nothing is too boring…**

A few days had passed after our friends thought of staying quiet and doing nothing. In these two days, Lucario taught them various skills. He trained Pika and Icycles, the techniques of dodging and attacking. But this training was done for just two hours of the day. The reason for this was Zoroark had learnt the technique of Aura scanning. He could scan Aura and find out where's one hiding. But he couldn't use it all day. There should be a rest of at least two hours and these two hours were used by Pika and friends to train…

"I think this won't help us at all!"

"What do you mean Icycles?" Chipa questioned.

"I mean, the way we are training, we just do it for a few hours. I know he can scan our aura and find where we are but why just we don't go and attack him."

"You don't know how powerful he is." Lucario remarked.

"BUT AS THE DAYS PASS MORE AND MORE POKEMON ARE DYING AND WE ARE JUST SITTING HERE DOING NOTHING!"

"Icycles calm down! I know how you feel but we just can't go and attack him. The whole world's faith is in our hands and so we can't go there to fight him without any proper plan," Pika came near his childhood buddy and calmed him down.

"I think this is a good time to do so," Lucario rose from his meditation as a small smirk grew on his face.

"What do you mean?" Fiery gave him a weird look mixed of confusion and suspicion.

"He has stopped it and now's the time," the smirk on his face grew wider.

"What do you want to say, please make it clear," Icycles said as Pika nodded.

"I mean, Zoroark has stopped his scanning,"

"But just a few hours ago he rested?" Chipa questioned.

"Yes and by that he has cooled down a bit. He probably thinks we died in that mental aura attack he gave us. We can now plan our mission to take him down."

"Good! Let's do it then!" Pika shouted as all of them did the same.

"So look here is the plan," Lucario said while all the four sat around him.

"Zoroark is currently at the top of Mt. Coronet. We need to give him a surprise attack. And the only way I see, is by going through Mt. Coronet,"

"But climbing that steep mountain will drain out energy. Also his minions will be protecting it. It's not possible for us to get there without him knowing about us," Icycles stated.

"But who said we are going to climb!"

"What do you mean?" Fiery questioned.

"I mean we are going to go through it!"

"Through it? Like going from inside?" Pika questioned.

"Yep! I do mean from inside," Lucario said as he opened out an overview map of Mt. Coronet.

"Look this is Mt. Coronet and this place here is a small opening," Lucario said pointing to a small black dot on the map.

"We have to sneak in from here and follow the routes according to a pattern. Also he would have placed a lot of minions out there who patrol the area. We have to sneak past them. If we hit him directly, his minions would be the first to run away which will bring us a fair battle."

"So it seems you have it all in your mind," Fiery said.

"Yes! Does anyone have any questions?"

"Yes. You said something about the paths being in a pattern, what is that pattern?" Pika said.

"The pattern! Thousands of years ago, it was impossible to climb Mt. Coronet due to heavy snowing and hence a few pokemon constructed a path from the inside to the top of the mountain. They found out that the top was the key to the Spear Pillar and the Spear Pillar is a resting place for the Legendaries. So under the threat that a few evil pokemons could try to establish their control on the Pillar, they made a pattern to secure the top. If anyone doesn't follow the pattern they would end up at the very entrance of the path,"

"Oh! But I haven't heard about this?" Fiery said wondering how she didn't heard about this legend in her whole Historian life (I think I told you that she is a historian).

"It was long buried down. And also as the Global Warming things started, the slopes of Mt. Coronet became climbable. This could be the reason that the pokemons forgot about it. The legends also don't return their much. But we are going away from the point. The most important thing now is to bring down the reign of Zoroark."

"So when are we going to execute it!" Chipa asked.

"We will set in a few hours. Get ready with all the things you want but be sure to keep it at minimum. Icycles, I want you to take a jar full of Healing water. We would need it,"

"Ok! I will do it, but hey where are the Guardians, I haven't seen them."

"They have gone out to see how the outside conditions are."

"Well I hope that they are good!" Icycles said depressively as Pika patted him in his back.

So all of them gathered the food, the water and did a last practice before they would go and face their rival, accomplish their destiny and bring back peace to world.

**Finally one more chapter done, I see this story coming to its climax. The greatest part, the battle, which I had in my mind for months, will finally come up in a few more chapters.**

**Before taking your leave, I just want to say that…. Plz Review! **

**Buh bye… (somehow catches up to a running Rapidash, climbs onto it and rides it)**

**Wooo… Hooo…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Uh… hi! I know I haven't updated in a while… I was a little busy working on 3ds max. I have taken quite a liking to it. But that's a different thing… **

**So let's continue the story…**

**Preview: **

"I think this is a good time to do so," Lucario rose from his meditation as a small smirk grew on his face.

"What do you mean?" Fiery gave him a weird look mixed of confusion and suspicion.

"I mean, Zoroark has stopped his scanning,"

"But just a few hours ago he rested?" Chipa questioned.

"Yes and by that he has cooled down a bit. He probably thinks we died in that mental aura attack he gave us. We can now plan our mission to take him down."

"Good! Let's do it then!" Pika shouted as all of them did the same.

And now all of them are ready to set off with their plan to take Zoroark down and bring back peace to the world.

**Chapter 18: Going through it…**

"So you all ready to take him down!" Lucario said to all four of them.

"Yes, we are ready!" All four chimed together.

"So let's go then," Lucario signed to the guardians.

"Yes," the guardians said as they floated around all of them. They made a triangle shape around them and started glowing.

"Just keep your eyes closed," The guardians said with a smirk. Everyone closed their eyes as the three glowed in their respective colors as rays from their hands joined the other rays and suddenly a large white ball of pure energy galloped them teleporting to their desired location.

Pika opened his eyes to see himself standing upright and a slight smile came around his face. It was a little off-track but for the first time in all this days he was teleported on his feet. But then he felt something weird. He was on a plain surface with no trees, no hills and mountains and no friends. The sky was dark and suddenly he fell on the ground.

He opened his eyes and guessed what he saw was just an imagination. He got up and looked around to find his friends looking towards Mt. Coronet.

"So this is it," Fiery said.

"The time is here," Chipa stated.

"The time for the greatest battle, the world witnesses," Icycles said.

"The time for peace to return," Lucario said.

"The time to make the world a better place to live, let's go!" Pika cried as he looked into the eyes of his friends.

"Let's do it!" All of them said in unison and started walking towards the cave entrance not used in centuries.

After a while of walking, running, sneaking past Murkrows and others, they reached to the entrance of the ancient cave.

"Look, this cave has a secret pattern and to find that we have to first of all stay together. The puzzle is like this, whenever a path is divided into two, there will be a riddle on the wall in between. Answer of the riddle will tell us which way to go," Lucario said.

"And what kind of riddles this will be?" Icycles asked.

"They will be probably stating an incident that occurred in the past,"

"Oh and how many such riddles will be there?" Icycles questioned again.

"I don't know, probably three or four," Lucario stated.

"I have an idea, let's go there and solve those," Pika said.

"Ok let's do it then." All of them ran into the cave.

There was enough light to see where they were heading. There were some Murkrows out there but they sneaked pass them easily. After a lot of walking they came to a point where the road divided into two. And on the wall in the middle, there were some ancient carvings.

"Looks like we have a problem here, which way to go guys?" Chipa questioned waving off her leaf away.

"Hey look! There are some kinds of drawings here," Fiery noticed the drawings drawn on the wall in between the roads.

"These two drawings are facing the two ways and these look like Pokémons," Pika pointed out.

"Quite good! The Pokémon on the left is Dialga and that on the right is Palkia for sure," Lucario told them.

"Looks like this is our first riddle," Icycles said.

"Yeah, but what does it point out. Dialga is facing to the right while Palkia is facing to the left. What could be hidden in this?" Chipa stated.

"As per my knowledge, Dialga controls time while Palkia controls space. There should be something related to it," Fiery said in her thoughtful way.

"If you would ask me, I would go with time," Icycles said.

"And why would that be," Pika questioned.

"Because I like to pass the time," the moment Icycles uttered this, everyone except Lucario fell anime style.

"There is no time for joking!" Lucario said silently while thinking what the cravings could mean.

"I have an idea! Why not first we go by the left path and then if we couldn't get to the top, we would come back and go by this way." Chipa said.

"What if we got lost in there and wouldn't be able to get out? Chipa we need to think it through before we take any step because the world's protection is on us now," Pika sighed.

"I have solved it," Fiery exclaimed.

"What?"

"I solved the riddle,"

"And what is it?" All of them questioned.

"Look, these two ways are symbols of time and space. The one thing I noticed is that there are small crosses drawn around the drawings which probably means that to get to the top one has to do something that can cause him to defy both time and space," Fiery explained.

"And what is this 'something'?" Icycles asked.

"That's what I don't understand!"

"That's nothingness." Lucario stated.

"What?" Pika asked.

"Nothingness, a thing which doesn't consider any time and doesn't require any place, which defies all the laws and basics of nature, it's just a way to denote the powers that aren't in the control of both Dialga and Palkia. But how can we go through nothing?"

"I am really confused," Icycles stated scratching his head and trying to understand what Lucario just said.

"But how can we enter nothingness?" Fiery asked.

"Nothingness is a thin line where the dimensions of Dialga and Palkia meet," Lucario stated.

"A thin line?" Fiery started to think. Pika went towards the wall with the pictures and started examining them. The one thing he noticed was that Dialga's and Palkia's tails were connected and the point where it connected was a hole. He touched it and a bright purple light flashed out of it. The purple ray went straight upward through the wall and lighted a big drawing. Suddenly the images started flashing with purple light and Pika was sent flying backwards on the ground. Suddenly a big purple light flashed and a black portal like thing opened up on the wall. Before anyone could say anything they were sucked in the portal and then it closed.

**What's happening? What was the portal? Where did all of them vanish? Is it a trick by Zoroark? Will they be able to stop him and bring back peace to world?**

**All this and much more in the next chapter….**

**Till then see yaa…. **


End file.
